


An Affair of Honor

by louisianaspell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18th century AU, Brock Rumlow is a jerk, F/M, Female Reader, Historically Inaccurate, No Smut, Reader Insert, because i am untalented and cannot write it, cross posted from tumblr, harlot!reader, inspired by Turn Washingtons Spies, marvel AU, mentions and use of guns, non Canon, pre-serum!steve rogers - Freeform, skinny!Steve Rogers, steve fights in a duel, use of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisianaspell/pseuds/louisianaspell
Summary: Steve fights in a duel for your honor





	An Affair of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> The parts that are in italics are flashbacks and are not necessarily in order of how they happened.
> 
> Some dialogue taken from Turn: Washington's Spies episode Mercy Moment Murder Measure. This was written for tumblr user [@ifyougetkilled-walk-it-off's](https://ifyougetkilled-walk-it-off.tumblr.com) Hamilton Challenge

It is a cold winter morning as Steve walks alongside Bucky as the two men walk towards the dueling grounds. He has had his share of fights in life, but this is different and so much worse than any fight that has come before this. Steve tries to focus on the advice that Bucky is trying to tell him since he knows that Bucky is only doing his best to keep him alive.

“Should you lose the coin toss, remember, it is not considered cowardly to turn aside to present your adversary a smaller target.” Bucky says, looking over at Steve nervously brush his hair out of face. “That’s the best way to think of Brock, as nothing more than a target.”

Steve nods. “I’ve been in fights before, Buck. I can do this.”

“Steve, this isn’t just a fight. There’s a very good chance you could die today, Brock doesn’t seem the type to throw away his shot. Are you prepared to take another man’s life?” Bucky chastises him; he wishes he could talk Steve out this.

“I know.” Steve acknowledges, “please promise that if anything happens to me, you’ll take care of her. Don’t let Brock anywhere near her.” Steve says. Bucky just rests his hand on his friend’s shoulder in acknowledgment.

Steve can see his opponent waiting for him in the small isolated clearing. It was now or never, Steve knew it was too late for him to back out. He knew from the moment he first met you that he would do whatever it took to protect and care for you, but Steve could never have imagined that he would find himself fighting a duel for your honor.

_This was all Bucky’s idea. He had told Steve that it was a party being thrown by some rich lord that Bucky had met at a card table. Bucky promised that getting out of the house and having some fun would do him some good, who knows maybe Steve could even meet someone who could become his next muse. Steve scoffed at the idea, like any of the women who attended a party like that would even look in his general direction. Patience was never really Steve’s strongest virtue._

_Hours flew by and Steve had indulged in all the wine and champagne that came his way. He was pleasantly drunk and surprised that he was having fun and he needed to tell Bucky. He wants to tell him that he was the best friend anyone could ask for and that he should’ve never doubted his wisdom._

_A very drunk Steve stumbles into the room where all the tables are set up, he’s never been sure how Bucky always seems to sweet talk his way into a seat at these tables with people that gambled with significantly more money than Bucky or Steve could ever dream of having. But as sure as the sun rises in each morning, he spots Bucky sitting at a table playing cards with a group of people around his age. By the looks of the large stack of winnings sitting in front of him, it appeared that Bucky was doing well for himself._

_It wasn’t Bucky that had caught Steve’s eye, it was one of the players sitting with Bucky. Even as Bucky leaned forward to collect his winnings, the young woman sitting at the table with him distracted Steve. Even with the alcohol slightly clouding his vision, he was still able to tell that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, if she was this beautiful at night and by candle light, then he imagined she must look like a goddess in the daylight. Steve was hooked. He wanted to walk up to her and confess his new and undying love for her, maybe if he was lucky this goddess among mortals would consider him worthy of worshipping at her altar._

_He finally stumbles to Bucky’s table, his friend having won another yet another hand collects his winnings. Steve stands beside Bucky, trying to quietly convince his friend to introduce him to the most beautiful woman in the entire world and how you were even lovelier than he previously imagined. Steve doesn’t understand why Bucky keeps trying to stop him from talking or why the other people at the table keep giving him funny looks, he watches your eyes light up with delight as you attempt to cover your face with a large fan. He locks eyes with you and suddenly it feels like the world around the two of you has disappeared, Steve opens his mouth to speak to you when his stomach decides to betray him and empty its contents onto the lap of the man sitting at the table._

_“Alright, well I believe it is time my friend I call it a night.” Bucky nervously laughs as he stands up, quickly stuffing his pockets full of his winnings before dragging Steve towards the entrance of the gardens. After a few failed attempts of Steve trying to make his way back into the party to talk to you, Bucky finally manages to get his small and heavily drunk friend into the carriage._

_“I’m gonna marry her, Buck.” Steve mumbles before drifting off to sleep._

Steve nervously stands on the dueling grounds with the morning sun doing very little to chase away the chill in the air, he wishes he were back at home and in bed with you. Steve knows that by now one of you would have reluctantly gotten out of bed to add more wood to the dying fire before crawling back into bed and curling up in each other’s arms for a few more precious hours of sleep, instead he watches with knots in his stomach as Bucky and Brock’s second make one last attempt to peacefully settle this dispute. He can tell from Bucky’s body language that the conversation was not going well.

_Steve isn’t sure what he should do, it might be in his bed but in this moment he feels so out of place. He looks at your sleeping form next to him and he knows that what happened last night probably didn’t mean that much to you given your profession, but for Steve it felt like he had given you ownership of his heart and soul. As he watches you sleep he understood what the other men before him must’ve felt being with you, you had a way of making him feel like he was the only man in the world. He so desperately wants to be the only man for you, just like you’re the only woman for him. Steve is afraid to admit just how scared he is, most of the people in his life had warned him about falling for someone like you, someone who sells their body and affections to the highest bidder, but he couldn’t help himself there was this other worldly power that drew Steve to you. He just wishes he could quiet the voices in his head telling him that this will only lead to his inevitable heartbreak and just enjoy the feeling of the warmth of your body next to his and imagine for a few moments that you really are his._

_When you finally wake up, you quickly manage to quiet the demons in his mind, your power lies in the sleepy smile you have on your face as you tighten your hold on him and bury your face in his chest. He now knows that this is different, he can feel it. The doubt and fear is replaced by the knowledge that he has your heart as much you have his._

Steve holds his breath as he watches Bucky walking back over to him, he already knows what his friend is going to tell him but that doesn’t mean Steve can’t hold out for the small hope that maybe Brock will realize what it means to be a gentleman and apologize for the cruelty towards you. He sees the cold smirk on Brock’s face and even now even that small hope is gone. This was going to happen and there was nothing that could stop it.

All four men crowd around a small folding table Brock and Jasper brought with them, Steve and Bucky watch as Jasper sets the case containing the two pistols on the small table. The case is opened and Steve feels like he’s going to be sick as Bucky and Jasper each take a weapon to inspect and load.

“All of this can be easily settled if you just give me what is rightfully mine, Rogers.” Brock states, Steve knows he shouldn’t give into Brock’s trap but he can’t help himself.

“She is not property, she is a human being. One that is capable of making her own decisions, one of which is to have nothing to do with you.”

“Make no mistake, Rogers, once this is all said and done, she’ll be mine.” Brock said with a sickening smile.

Courtesies are thrown out of the window as the two men start shoving one another and their seconds watch on as punches are thrown, Bucky is tempted to let the two men fight it out, because at least this way Steve has a better chance at going home in one piece. Unfortunately that plan goes out the window as Jasper steps in to pull the smaller man away from Brock. Once order is restored, Bucky sighs as he picks up an envelope and opens it to pull out the rules of the duel.

“Agree to these conditions on your personal honor, before your respective seconds, before one another and before God.” Bucky begins reading.

“We don’t need this, Barnes. Stop delaying the inevitable and lets get on with it.” Brock taunts.

Bucky looks to Steve to see if he wants Bucky to skip this step, Steve just nods in agreement. Bucky reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a large coin.

“The Obverse side represents Steve,” Bucky shows the coin to the other men, he flips the coin before continuing. “The reverse, his challenger, Brock.”

Bucky shows the other side of the coin to the group before handing the coin to Jasper. Brock’s second tosses the coin in the air before catching it and covering it with his hand, he pulls his back to reveal Steve’s side of the coin.

“Steve, you will have the opportunity to draw first blood.” Bucky states. Their seconds hand Steve and Brock their weapons.

_You’re reclining in the old worn sofa in Steve and Bucky’s parlor, Steve sits across from you with his sketchbook in his lap. When Steve had told you to make yourself comfortable, he wasn’t expecting you to make yourself quite so comfortable but seeing you so relaxed puts him at ease._

_From the moment he opened his front door to reveal you standing on the other side, Steve found himself fueled by the need to put your likeness into his art. How else would he remember that he spent time with the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth? He knows that someone like you would never choose to be with someone like him, you deserve to be surrounded by the finest things in life and Steve is very aware that he can never provide that for you. Instead he sits across from you while you wait for Bucky and he works to commit this moment onto paper with the hope that this won’t be the only time he ever draws you._

The loaded pistol feels heavy in Steve’s hand as he walks toward the center of the clearing. Steve always wanted to do what was right, but he couldn’t help but feel that this wasn’t exactly right. Bucky was right, this isn’t just a fight. Dueling against Brock meant there was a very real possibility that he wasn’t going to ever see you again and that guilt weighs heavy on Steve. This was supposed to be for your honor and to teach Brock that he couldn’t get away with his constant harassment, but all Steve could think about how you would soon be waking up to an empty bed. He hated to think that the last time he saw you that you were still asleep, he regrets not waking you up and saying a proper kiss goodbye just in case.

_You had been modeling for Steve for months now, he was surprised that you never asked him or Bucky how much longer you would need to do this, he figures your debt to Bucky must have been substantial if you never asked for a time frame. As time went on there was always a small sense of dread in his stomach that each time he said goodbye would be the last time and he knew he wasn’t ready for that yet. Each morning Bucky would try his best to get Steve to tell you how he feels, but Steve is stubborn and doesn’t like to be told what to do._

_Steve watched helplessly as you stood in front of the two canvases taking in every detail, he could tell you were looking for the meanings behind them. He had decided to paint you as both the goddesses Nyx and Hemera. He was surprised to see tears forming in your eyes as you looked at the paintings, as an artist he loved that his work caused you to have such a powerful reaction, but as a man in love with you he hoped that they were tears of happiness and not pain._

_“You see, I see you as both light and darkness.” He started to explain, “as Nyx, you are powerful and mysterious. You have the ability to embody whatever it is a man wants and you make them feel like they hold all the power, but it is you. They bow to your will, make offerings and worship each night at your altar. I want to know her, this version of you, but I admit that she scares me, how the darkness can be both warm and inviting and cold and lonely.” He turns towards the other painting, “To me, you will always be Hemera. You bring light to my world each day that I see you and when you are gone; I crave the warmth of your presence. I hope th…”_

_Steve’s explanation is cut off when you pull him in for a kiss. He has been imagining this kiss since the night he met you and it is even better than he could have ever dreamed. The way your soft lips moved with his and the feeling of your tongue dancing with his, the way your body felt against his. While Steve never wanted the moment to end, your bodies desperately craved oxygen. As you reluctantly pull away from each other, Steve rests his forehead against yours and smiles, the moment and the kiss was just like you, perfect._

As the two men stood back to back, waiting for Bucky to tell them when to begin taking their paces. Steve was trying his best to ignore the sound of Brock’s voice taunting him. Steve could handle whatever threats Brock wanted to throw his way. Brock knew he could always get a better response from Steve when he threatened you, especially the promises of forcing you into working in the worst brothel he could find in the colonies. Steve tightens his grips on his pistol as he wonders if it would be worth the repercussions to pistol-whip his opponent.

“I want you to know, Rogers, that I’ll make sure she never forgets this day.” Brock said and even though Steve cannot see his face, Steve knows the bastard has a smug smirk on his face.

“Ready?” Bucky asks the two men. Both men signal that they are ready. “Commence.”

Both men start taking their paces as Bucky counts.

“One.”

_You and Steve stand on the deck of the ship watching the shores of England fades away into the distance. You rest your head on his shoulder, tightly holding his hand as Steve begins to imagine your lives together in America._

“Two. Three. Four. Five.”

_Steve watches as you stand in front of a mirror, nervously fidgeting with the bodice of your gown. This is a far cry from the confident and enchanting woman he met back in London. He likes seeing all these different sides of you and how they fit together to make the woman that he loves._

_“Do you think this is too much?” You gesture to your gown. “I have another one, the blue one..”_

_“Darling, you could wear rags and my mother would still love you. I promise, you have nothing to worry about, she is absolutely going to love you.” He interrupts to reassure you and kisses your cheek._

_Steve doesn’t think he’s ever been happier than seeing you getting along with his mother. He was right of course, Sarah Rogers had taken an instant liking to you, saying how she was glad Steven had finally found love. It wasn’t long before she started asking questions about possible dates for a wedding and when should she expect grandchildren._

_“Soon,” you both smiled and answered at the same time._

“Six. Seven.”

Steve can’t help but smile as he stands next to you, he tries to listen to the pastor, but how can he when you’re standing beside him looking as beautiful and ethereal. Never in his life did he imagine himself marrying the love of his life.

“Eight. Nine.”

_“Please, darling. I’m begging you just let it go. There is no reason to continue this foolishness.” You pleaded with Steve._

_“How do you expect me to ignore these insults that Rumlow keeps spreading?” Steve sarcastically questioned as he sat beside you on your bed._

_“Because you are a better man than he is.” You caress your husband’s cheek, “who cares what Rumlow or anyone else thinks, all that matters is that we have each other.”_

_“I know, I just hate that people are judging you based on- well, you know.”_

_“Do you love me, Steven?” You asked taking Steve by surprise._

_“Of course, without a doubt.” He immediately replies._

_“Then that is all that matters to me, I don’t need or care for the opinions of others. What they think of me is of little consequence.”_

_The following evening, Steve lied to you for the first time when he swore on the life of your unborn child that he settled the feud between him and Brock._

“Ten.”

The two men turned and faced each other with their pistols at their side.

“Fire when ready, Steve.”

Steve took a deep breath before cocking his pistol and aiming it at the center of Brock’s chest. He tried to keep a clear mind, but thoughts and images of you and his child flashed before him. He was doing this for you and the honor of the family he was going to have. He pulled the trigger, the sound echoing through the empty field.

Brock smirked. Steve’s shot had missed it’s target and hit a tree to the left of where Brock was standing, a sense of doom filled his heart as he quickly tried to come to terms that he was never going to see you again.

“Don’t worry, Rogers. I’ll be there in her time of need to comfort her. Maybe I’ll decide to be merciful and send you back to her a cripple.” Brock said as he momentarily aims his pistol at Steve’s legs. The smaller man turns to the side even though he doesn’t want to, he wants to face Brock like a brave man, but he knows he has you waiting at home for him. Steve tries his best not to flinch as he watches Brock raise his pistol out of the corner of his eye.

“WAIT!”

Everyone turned towards the direction of the yelling, Steve’s heart dropped as he instantly recognized your voice. He thought he had taken every precaution to keep you from finding out that the duel was still happening, but still here you were and you did not look happy. He might be afraid of being shot, but he is far more afraid of what wrath you’re about to unleash.

Bucky rushes to your side, Steve watches as his friend tries in vain to keep you from interfering when he is no doubt telling you that Steve has already taken his shot and now they’re waiting for Brock’s shot.

“Do it.” Steve says, turning his attention back to Brock. “I’m ready.”

“Brock, please don’t!” You yell, struggling against Bucky’s hold. You finally manage to escape Bucky’s hold and rush over to Brock’s side, wrapping your arms around the larger man as he looks down at your face.

“Please Brock, I am begging you. Do not do this. I am a married woman before the law and I am with child,” you take Brock’s free hand and place it on your stomach. “If you kill my husband, you’ll be known as a murderer and everyone will turn their backs on you. Am I truly worth that kind of scandal?”

“Back in London, you were supposed to be mine before you ran off with…him. Look at you, he’s turned the brightest light in London into a dull housewife.” Brock sneers as he looks over at Steve.

“What happened between us in London is in the past and will never happen again, killing my husband will not change that, it will only forever tarnish your reputation. Is that what you want? To ruin your name all while raising Steve’s child?”

Steve watches as Brock once again looks at your face, he can see Brock weighing his options, probably wondering if a miserable life with you could ever be worth having every door slammed in his face. Brock aims his gun at the ground and fires.

“I have satisfaction.” He coldly states. Steve watches as you fall to your knees, a cloud of petticoats surround you as you breathe a sigh of relief.

Steve stays in his spot as he watches Bucky help you off of the snow covered ground as Brock and his second turn to leave the field, he can’t help but feel that this will never be over while Brock still walks the earth. He doesn’t want to live his life with you with Brock’s shadow following him. He knows what he has to do.

“Reload.” He says to everyone’s surprise. No one makes a sound as they turn and stare at Steve, not wanting to believe what he’s asked for. “RELOAD.” He yells at Bucky, holding out his pistol.

“Steve, you don’t have to do this. You can walk away from this with your honor intact, take your wife and go home.” Bucky says as he walks up to his friend.

“Buck, I asked you to reload.” He hands the weapon to his second, Bucky reluctantly takes the weapon to reload.

Steve stares down Brock and for once Brock isn’t smirking at him but looks as nervous as Steve currently feels. Bucky hands the loaded pistol back to Steve and makes one more plea for his friend to just walk away. Steve once again cocks the gun and aims it at Brock.

You rush to stand in between the two men, making sure that Steve will not be able to shoot Brock. “Please, Steve. I beg of you, do not do this. He is not worth the stain on your soul.”

“Love, please step aside. Let me do this.”

“No, I will not.” You slowly walk towards Steve. “Let this go, if not for me then for our child, please.”

Steve’s thought turn to the life that lies ahead of him, the memories he will make with not only this child but all the other children that he hopes to have and the life he wants to build with you. He lowers his gun as he walks over to you and takes you in his arms, he whispers apologies to you in between the kisses you place on his face.

Before the two of you leave the field, he walks up to Brock with the loaded gun still in his hand, “I shall consider this matter settled, but if you come anywhere near my family again I will not be a gentleman about it nor will I hesitate.” Steve aims the weapon at the ground and fires before shoving into Brock’s hand.

That night, Steve adds a few more logs into the fireplace before crawling into bed. He doesn’t know what to say to you to comfort you but the silence between you is suffocating. He just wants to hold you and tell you how he loves you and just wanted to protect the life you have together, instead he stays silent as he lies on his of the bed and hopes that you’ll give him a sign that everything will be alright between you.

He watches you float around the bedroom getting ready for bed, as you walk towards the bed he can see the slight roundness to your stomach through your shift. Guilt fills his chest, he put everything in jeopardy to prove to people that he’s a brave man. You still haven’t said anything as you sit facing him in bed, you take his hand kissing his palm before placing it on your stomach.

“The fact that you’re alive is a miracle, Brock would have shot you without a second thought,” you said with tears in your eyes. “What would’ve happened then? You were so concerned about protecting my honor that you didn’t think of what would happen to me or our child.”

“Bucky would’ve..”

“It is not Bucky’s responsibility, it is yours. This child is yours. I am yours.”

“I know, you deserve better than what I can give you.”

Steve sits up and takes you into his arms, more apologies spill from his lips as he continues to hold you tight against his chest. He breaks away to wipe the tears from your cheek.

“Just stay alive, that would be enough.”


End file.
